


Healing

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Bash", Kurt receives a visitor at home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

“It looks worse than it is,” Kurt said, the words rote and meaningless, a false comfort to put his visitor at ease. Kurt was getting a lot of practice since coming home from the hospital.

“I brought cookies.” Adam offered Kurt the colorful tin with a brave smile but his eyes were misty and no matter how good an actor he was, he couldn’t hide his distress. “Chocolate chip. Also, an IOU for a slice of cheesecake from that cafe near school when you are feeling better.”

“I’d like that,” Kurt assured him. He guided Adam to the sofa and sat beside him, their knees barely touching. Kurt picked up Adam’s right hand and held it in both of his own; he loved Adam’s large, warm hands.

“How are you, really?” Adam looked and sounded as if it was the last question he wanted to ask, His voice wavered on the last word and he looked over Kurt’s shoulder instead of facing him directly.

“Adam,” Kurt gave Adam’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I’m fine. Please… please don’t worry about me.”

“I’ll always worry about you.” It sounded like a confession.

“I know,” Kurt admitted, the words raw.

In the silence Adam looked around, making note of the familiar and the new additions. The place felt crowded when it never did before, not even when the Apples invaded for a marathon of pizza and brain storming.

“You can ask,” Kurt assured him, an edge of pleading in his voice. He wanted desperately to explain, but if he offered he was afraid it would sound like he was trying to justify everything that happened between them. Adam deserved better.

“I don’t need answers Kurt, but I’ll listen. Adam gently pulled his hand free from Kurt’s. The loss of connection left Adam feeling cold.

“I knew what was happening. Practically begged my father for an out. He told me a story about my mother. Everyone was there supporting the idea. Even my father. And I… It was just easier.”

“I didn’t realize being with me was so difficult.” Adam didn’t try to keep the pain out of his voice. He shifted as if he was going to stand but Kurt caught his arm, his eyes pleading. Adam frowned, studying Kurt’s face for a long time before finally easing back into his seat.

“I was going to end it. Had everything planned. I wanted to tell him the next time I was in Lima but… Finn.” Kurt looked away, swallowing hard. “I was numb for a while after that. You saw me. Finn was gone and I…” Kurt looked down at his engagement ring, turning it on his finger. “This was... safer.” He looked up, dry-eyed. “The people I love leave me, Adam. They die. I couldn’t bear it if you….” Kurt shook his head, looking away as the tears welled, but didn’t fall. “Blaine… good things happen for him. Always. He’ll be safe from… whatever it is that takes everyone away.”

“Kurt,” Adam drew Kurt carefully into his lap, wrapping him up as tightly as he dared and holding on. He didn’t try to stop his own tears as he tended to Kurt’s.

“It’s not rational,” Kurt admitted brokenly. “I know it’s not.”

“It doesn’t have to be love. There’s no rule for how you feel. I’m here and if you ask me, I’m pretty lucky myself. I’m not planning on going away.”

“But you said…”

“I never meant to send you away. I was hurt and the words came out all wrong. By the time I realized what I’d said, you were gone.” Adam touched Kurt’s cheek just below the half-healed wound. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Kurt looked away slightly closing his eyes while he wiped away the last of the tears. When he looked back at Adam he was clear-eyed and determined. “It’s too soon to make any decisions. When I’ve had time to … process what happened, I’ll consider my options.”

He didn’t make promises, didn’t even hint at what options he was considering. Adam respected that. He’d had only a short time with Kurt but he already knew that having him in his life, as a friend or as a lover, was worth any risk. He would wait as long as it took.

Without asking Adam went to the kitchen and prepared a tray with tea and cookies. He carried it to the coffee table and used the remote to turn on the television, giving Kurt a grin as he switched to the Golden Girls. 

Kurt slowly moved closer until he was resting against Adam’s side, eyes fixed on the television. There was no need for conversation, just a quartet of power women and the comfort of each other’s presence to heal their hurts outside and in.

::end::


End file.
